digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hypnos
Hypnos is the name of a fictional organization from the Digimon Tamers TV series. This covert agency is believed to be named after the title of a minor tale by horror author H. P. Lovecraft and Hypnos the Greek God of Sleep. History Hypnos' original purpose was to monitor electronic communications of half the Earth for the Japanese government. Because of the legal issues of violating privacy, Hypnos was kept secret from the public. However, Hypnos discovered Digimon (termed "Wild Ones") who entered the real world. As a result, the agency's new objective is to detect Digimon when they Bio-Emerge in the real world and to prevent it if possible. If a Digimon does manage to crossover, Hypnos would try to capture the Wild One and study it. Another function of the agency is to prevent media leaks about Digimon, as well as cover up incidents (such as creating cover stories) that involve Digimon. Apparently Mitsuo Yamaki, the head of Hypnos, had an agenda to eliminate Digimon once and for all. However, their efforts at first proved unsuccessful. As time went on, they developed new and better methods of attacking Digimon, but these techniques proved ineffective against the Devas. In their efforts to better understand and defeat the Digimon, Hypnos recruited the computer programmers, the Monster Makers, who originally made the Digimon, attempting to use their knowledge to create a successful anti-Digimon weapon. After the Tamers entered the Digital World, Hypnos' objectives changed: they now sought only to bring the kids home. This new realization came after Hypnos' leadership realized that not all the Digimon were evil. Eventually, their efforts allowed the children and their Digimon to return to the real world. Hypnos later helped in the battle against the D-Reaper. Hypnos is covertly headquartered in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, which also houses the Hypnos computer system, as well as several labs for research. The agency employs scientists, operators, and computer programmers, as well as several field agents. Also at Hypnos' disposal are unmarked black vans and helicopters, used for investigation and combating Digimon. Since Hypnos is a government agency, Yamaki reports to four officials, presumably his superiors in the Japanese Government, and to the Chief Cabinet Secretary (voiced by Dave Mallow in the US dub). In the aftermath of the D-Reaper incident, Hypnos has changed its views on how to deal with Wild One appearances. One such case was Locomon, whose constant driving around the city was causing a massive digital field. Yamaki took over command of the train office to attempt to redirect Locomon to the digital field and send him home. However, it is revealed that Parasimon was controlling Locomon so he could summon an infinite number of Parasimon to Earth. Luckily, the Tamers were able to stop him, averting the crisis. (Runaway Locomon) Mitsuo Yamaki and Hypnos Programs During their attempts to destroy Digimon, who were composed of data, Hypnos developed two programs meant to serve that purpose. Yuggoth Essentially a blast of virtual energy, the Yuggoth program locks onto and strikes Digimon, supposedly deleting them. But, in some cases, the digimon that was bio-emerging was able to withstand, and disable Yuggoth temporarily. The Yuggoth program was later downloaded into Gallantmon's vehicle Grani. Juggernaut (Shaggai) The most powerful of Hypnos' weapons, the Juggernaut program is a digital vortex that draws in all data nearby, including Digimon. The program nearly succeeded in destroying many Digimon, but inadvertently allowed Mihiramon, one of the Devas, to pass into the human world. The Juggernaut's subsequent uses were equally ineffective, until it was downloaded into Terriermon. As MegaGargomon, he and Henry Wong used it as part of Operation Doodlebug, regressing the D-Reaper back to its original harmless state by using it to reverse the flow of the D-Reaper's vortex creating a reverse time effect inside and creating a minature big bang (which Yamaki said is how it works) in the D-Reaper's quantam bubble that caused the D-Reaper to get sucked in and reverted by the reverse time flow. Ark Program A transport program created by Hypnos with the Monster Makers' help, the Ark's purpose was to bring the Tamers home from the Digital World. However, the program evolved beyond its original purpose, actually developing intelligence. Later, when the Tamers and their Digimon were locked in battle with the D-Reaper, Hypnos recovered and modified the Ark into an attack vehicle, and attempted to materialize it in the human world. However, it was unsuccessful until Gallantmon channeled his energy into it, creating Grani. Personnel * Mitsuo Yamaki - Head of Hypnos. He was voiced by Susumu Chiba (Japan) and Steven Blum (US). * Reika Ootori (Ootori Reika) / Riley Ootori - Chief System Operator. Voiced by Tifanie Christun (English, Series) and Philece Sampler (English, Movie). * Megumi Onodera (Onodera Megumi) / Tally Onodera - System Operator. Voiced by Peggy O'Neal (US). * Monster Makers - Group of computer programmers/scientists who created the Digimon. Reunited by Yamaki. ** : Nickname "Shibumi". Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. Voiced by Bob Glouberman (US). ** / Janyu Wong: Nickname "Tao", Henry's father. Voiced by Jamieson Price (US). ** Rob McCoy: Nickname "Dolphin", Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. Voiced by Tom Fahn (US). ** Rai Aishuwarya: Nickname "Curly", professor at Miscatonic University. Voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn (US). * Babel: Real name unknown. Voiced by Neil Kaplan (US). * Daisy: Real or full name unknown. Voiced by Wendee Lee (US). ** Johnny Beckenstein:An American ally of the Monster Makers that inform them that a handful of the probes were still functional, and relaying information that allowed them to deduce that the D-Reaper was a quantum bubble. ** Fake Shibumi: An mokumon form Shibumi sent to earth to pass the blue card to the Digimon Tamers. * Man In Black - Unnamed Hypnos agent and field operative that is seen several times in the series. Voiced by R. Martin Klein. * Chief Cabinet Secretary:Member of the government body that sanctioned Hypnos, and the one chief of staff most involved with it's running. Notes * The unspoken irony of Yamaki’s situation is that it is possible that the Hypnos system actually created a window, a weak spot, between the Real World and the Digital World, allowing Digimon through in the first place. The series bible sees Chiaki Konaka toy around with this idea but it’s never fully confirmed as being truth in the finished series – though at one point, Yamaki does wonder if it could be the case. See also * Digimon Tamers Category:Humans in Digimon Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists